


let’s get married

by reylofics



Category: Internet Personalities, Music RPF, Pop Music RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Jealousy, Living Together, Love, M/M, Marriage, Past Relationship(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylofics/pseuds/reylofics
Summary: troye and jacob are engaged. then, a girl from their past comes to ruin it all...or does she only make things better?* tw for homophobia.





	let’s get married

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyLucy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/gifts).



> happy early birthday to LuckyLucy92’s friend! i hope they enjoy the story and to anyone else reading the story, i hope you enjoy it too. :)
> 
> i already included a trigger warning in the summary but i’ll put it again, just in case.
> 
> trigger warnings:  
> \- homophobia  
> \- religion (christianity)  
> \- hate speech/slurs
> 
> please read ONLY if you feel uncomfortable and stay safe. <3

Troye held out the sparkly engagement ring on his wedding finger, giddy with excitement. He was like a small child, eyes wide and full of heavenly innocence while he peered up at his fiancée with evident delight. The ring glimmered perfectly on his finger and Troye loved it. The blonde had already received numerous compliments over the beauty of the diamond that was weighing down his finger and it was clear that he was loving all the attention he got from it, though not necessarily in an egotistical way. He tried hard to just be appreciative of everybody’s compliments without seeming vain about it, though. 

Jacob, on the other hand, was quietly flourishing with excitement over all the attention he was receiving due to his engagement with his boyfriend of over five years. When people congratulated him on his engagement, he blushed madly and gave a polite thanks. Unlike Troye, he wasn’t too vocal with his excitement but he was still very much delighted by everyone’s compliments. He especially loved when people would comment positive things about his engagement ring.

The ring on his finger was noticeably less dazzling than his fiancées but it suited him well. Honestly, each of their rings suited their personalities well. Troye’s was obviously a more vibrant, flamboyant singular diamond to reflect his extroverted personality. Jacob’s was almost the opposite, seeing as the way they were perceived by others was quite different (which did result in a clashing of personalities from time to time). His ring was a combination of two smaller, glossy diamonds that were meshed together on the silver base that circled perfectly around his ring finger. Together, their rings balanced each other out in the best way possible. Their rings were almost a reflection of the way they complimented each other.

“Can you believe we’re getting married, J?”

Troye’s fiancée smiled right back at the boy grinning underneath him. He couldn’t help but smile whenever Troye was around. The other boy made him a better person. He was so glad to be marrying not only his equal, but his better half. The thought of waking up to his HUSBAND in bed every day made him overwrought with emotions that he couldn’t describe. All he knew was that he loved this boy to death and couldn’t wait to marry him.

His next few words were quiet and light-hearted. Just looking at his fiancée made him breathless. Jacob couldn’t believe he had been dating the most beautiful human being on Earth. Even more surprising, he couldn’t believe he was getting married to him. Troye was perfection in physical form and Jacob couldn’t help but fawn over him every time he saw him.

“I can’t believe I’m getting married to you,” Jacob confessed.

“Me?” Troye laughed sweetly. 

Even his laughter was music to Jacob Bixenman’s ears. It was like the sound of laughing angels ringing in his head. If he had to listen to Troye’s laugh for the rest of eternity, he certainly wouldn’t mind it. Listening to Troye was heaven on Earth.

“You’re surprised to be marrying me?” Troye continued. “J, I still can’t believe that I’m marrying YOU. You’re literally so perfect.”

Jacob blushed as he did with every compliment. Shyly, he uttered a soft ‘thank you’ in response to his fiancée. He held his hands out to grip the blonde’s hands entirely, not even realizing that he had been caressing Troye’s diamond ring this whole time. Thankfully, Troye accepted his hands in a warm embrace. Their hands traced patterns over the other one’s knuckles, leaving a ghostly imprint on each other’s palms. It was such a small gesture but it felt wildly intimate to the both of them. They had never felt closer to each other than they did in that moment.

Nothing could ever ruin this. Here they were, so consumed in each other, ready to spend the rest of their lives with each other. They had already gone through the hardest of trials: Meeting each other’s families, saying ‘I love you’, expressing their love for each other in more ways than one, living together and getting engaged. Now all that was left was to get married in a few months after they finished planning everything out precisely. At this point, nothing would get in the way of that. They were confident that they loved each other one hundred percent and that was all that mattered. Their marriage would only be an extra confirmation that proved just how much they were dedicated to and loved each other.

Then they heard a knock on the door. In an instant, Troye quickly turned his gaze from Jacob’s hands to face the intruding noise. The knock was harsh and short. Clearly, the person behind the door wasn’t feeling too optimistic nor did they seem to be friendly. To be quite honest, Troye wasn’t looking forward to meeting whoever was on the other side of the door. He gave his fiancées hand a quick squeeze of reassurance and then got up to go answer the door. Whoever was behind the door kept knocking persistently, even as he yelled out that he would be there in just a second. Troye rarely got annoyed but he wanted to plug his ears and run out of the room at that very moment. Jacob was feeling the exact same way. His hands felt sunken and empty now that Troye’s attention was diverted elsewhere. He did take comfort in the fact that his fiancée also wasn’t enjoying the interruption, though.

And for some reason, Troye instantly hated the person on the other side of the door. He didn’t even know who they were but he could already tell that they were rude and angry at the world for no good reason. The blonde boy despised that he had silently offered to open the door instead of allowing Jacob to do the deed, but he would rather get it over with rather than having to deal with the impatient stranger for the next ten minutes. It was better to force a smile, say a quick goodbye after hearing whatever this person had to say, and shut the door forever on this mysterious being. 

With an exaggerated smile full of teeth, Troye swung the door wide open with his hands clenching at his sides. Right away, he recognized the white dress flowing in the doorway. His smile immediately disappeared upon seeing the person he hated most in this world (and he rarely hated anyone, seeing as his heart had been full of love recently).

“Christine?”

The girl on the other side of the door huffed in annoyance. 

“Duh. We need to talk.”

Troye slowly started to close the door on her but she kept it open with the heel of her shoe. Her ex boyfriend was anxious not to let his fiancée see her. He knew how Jacob felt about Christine. The shorter boy couldn’t blame him, though. After all, he felt the same way about Christine Elle Hilton. 

She had been his “beard” in high school; although she had known that he was one thousand percent gay, she had tried to convert him during the several months they had spent dating, convinced that being gay was unnatural and a sin. The only reason he had put up with it was for fear of her outing him to the whole school. Now, he wasn’t so afraid of being himself in public but back then, things hadn’t been the same. If he had come out to his peers in high school, there was no doubt in his mind that he would’ve been ridiculed and bullied mercilessly until the end of the graduation since none of them knew any better.

But, instead of her other peers who had grown to realize that being gay wasn’t such a horrible thing, Christine still held the same “morals” that she had held faithfully in high school because of her devout religion (her religion was always the excuse for her hatred and she failed to acknowledge the fact that there were other religious people from their high school who avidly supported the LGBTQ+ community). 

Troye had only spoken one word to her and could already tell that she loathed the thought of looking at him when she knew his fiancée was sitting right behind the door. He didn’t know why she was here but it left him with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Hey J,” he yelled without turning back. “I’ll be right back.” 

Troye didn’t even have to turn back to know that the dark-haired man was nodding in response. He could already hear his fiancée moving on and reaching for the remote to entertain himself while Troye stepped out of the house and into the warm air. The younger boy wished desperately that he could run back into the room and cuddle with his soon to be husband but he knew that if he didn’t resolve this problem now, it would never be resolved. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he would always be fearful of Christine returning and he didn’t want that to be an impediment on the road to a long and happy marriage to the love of his life.

Christine scoffed in disgust. “So it’s true. You really are married to that faggot. Or, at least, you’re living with him before getting married. Even for a fag, that’s disgusting.”

The blonde boy had to resist the urge to punch her in the face, right then and there. Had it not been for Jacob on the other side of the door, he probably would’ve done it. He really didn’t have the time to deal with her homophobia all over again. Yet, he hated the way his fiancée looked at him when he resorted to violence and saying mean things instead of trying to have a civil conversation. So, out of respect for his almost husband, Troye kept his fists balled up at his sides and talked through clenched teeth.

“How did you even know about us?”

“Your boyfriend’s ex told me.”

Christine’s old boyfriend was on the verge of ripping out her blonde hair and his fiancées ex girlfriend’s weaselly brown hair. Before this, he didn’t have much of a problem with Audrey Weiser, Jacob’s last serious relationship; in fact, he loved that they all remained close friends with Audrey. She had even been one of the first people they had told about their engagement. Sadly, Troye assumed that she had probably told Christine about their engagement in a moment of weakness, even though she knew about the pain Troye’s ex girlfriend had inflicted upon him. The blonde boy had always known that Audrey still had hidden feelings for his fiancée but he would’ve never guessed that she would’ve been driven to the point of deliberately trying to ruin their engagement by telling Christine about it.

When he was done with this conversation, Troye made a mental note to tell Jacob about Audrey’s impulsive decision. He loved Audrey to pieces but this—this was more than he could handle. After all he had gone through with Christine, he hated knowing that one of his newfound friends had taken the rope he had lent out to her and used it to strangle him.

“Audrey. She told you about us?” Troye repeated it once again, almost like he couldn’t quite believe what she had done.

Of course, Christine nodded proudly. Her smile was so sweet that it always made her ex boyfriend ponder over whether or not it was truly genuine. 

“I’m glad she told me,” Christine cooed, placing a hand on the taller boy’s shoulder.

He flinched. He hated everything about her, including the way her pink nails stood out in contrast to his blue sweater. Troye pulled off her fingers from his shoulder one by one with his left hand, hating the feeling of his skin on hers. She noticed the ring on his finger and her discomfort was very visible. When she noticed the ring, she helped Troye and untangled her fingers from his hand quickly. It was almost like a stain had magically appeared on her hand, as she reached into her purse rapidly to retrieve a wipe. She swiped it tediously across the spot on her hand where the ring had touched and placed the wipe back into her purse when she was done.

Soon enough, she replaced the frown on her face with another smile. Christine turned back to face Troye. Her stare made him uncomfortable as he shifted back and forth on the carpet. Christine wasn’t relenting in even the slightest bit, her blue eyes continuously piercing into his soul.

“As I was saying,” the girl went on, “I came here to help you. I know you’re not a faggot like him, Troye. Come back home with me. We can solve this and fix your...issue. Together.”

“No way in hell am I coming back home with you.”

The pale boy was beginning to lose his cool and he was sure that even Jacob would understand if he threw a punch or two at the homophobic girl in front of him. She was physically a woman, but the manners she possessed, the way she dressed, the way she spoke and the morals she held all added to how everyone perceived her as a child playing dress-up. If he had been straight, Troye still would’ve never, in a million years, dated Christine back in high school. Even now, Troye couldn’t be convinced to date the blonde girl again.

“Did you really just use the H word?” Christine gasped in real authenticity. 

“You called my fiancée a faggot,” retorted Troye angrily. 

Seeing her face though, Troye saw that she thought there was nothing wrong with what she had said. It was funny how she was offended when Troye said hell, yet she didn’t realize the irony of the situation when he yelled at her for using a homophobic slur against him. The hypocrisy was searing a slab of anger in Troye’s mind and he wasn’t sure how much more he would able to take before things started escalating.

“Please just leave,” he mumbled.

“Excuse me?”

Christine was livid. The Christian girl couldn’t believe that Troye was refusing to walk away from his sinful lifestyle and start fresh with her. She was upset with him and his selfishness. Knowing that he could be cured and not taking the opportunity to do so baffled Christine. At the very least, she didn’t understand why he couldn’t just leave his boyfriend and move somewhere else. The blonde girl wouldn’t even care if he left with her or not (thought she would’ve preferred that he leave with her). All she wanted was for him to be free of sin and he couldn’t even give her that.

But when she thought about it, really, maybe she was just upset about the fact that he wasn’t getting engaged to her. Not only that, but he didn’t seem the least bit interested in her. Even in high school, when he had allowed her to try and turn him straight, she could tell that his heart wasn’t in it. She had even shown him her boobs one time, but that had only ended in embarrassment. He had told her to get out of his house and they barely spoke for the next few days.

Still, Troye was living the life of a sinner. Christine wanted to help him so badly. She knew that he could be cured if he wanted it bad enough. While it pained her to admit that his cure might not be her, she was still adamant on releasing him from the demonic lifestyle he was choosing to adapt to. Christine couldn’t help but think back to what her mother had said to her as a child, though. Her mother had always told her that sinners can’t be helped if they don’t want to be helped. She had told her that she could always try, but that it was no use trying if they kept fighting against it. For once, it seemed like good advice. Christine felt like she was done trying.

“Fine,” huffed Christine. “I won’t bother you anymore if that’s what you want.”

“Yes!” exclaimed Troye. “That’s what I want. Finally, we’re on the same page.”

Christine wasn’t moving a muscle.

Troye was confused, to say the least. “You said you would go.” His statement was firm but not too harsh.

The waterworks started rushing out into the stairs leading up to the porch. The religious girl began to sob loudly, attracting the attention of Jacob behind them.

“What the fuck,” Jacob mused softly in ashamed amusement. 

The girl in front of him was a mess. It was like watching a train wreck unfold. She was really putting on an act, like she was expecting Troye to feel pity for her. Her tears splattered down the front of her shirt, mixing with the heavy mascara and eyeshadow that was clumping down the sides of her cheek. Christine’s face was no longer as pristine as it had been when she arrived at the front door. It was flooded with her ruined makeup, leaving her looking genuinely devastated at her failed mission to come rescue her ex boyfriend from his fiancée.

Despite everything she had done though, Jacob felt the slightest twinge of empathy at the sight. It was like watching a child cry and he couldn’t help but to feel an ache pulling at his chest. He might’ve hated the way she acted but he had always had a nurturing instinct that led him to care for people he shouldn’t have cared about. Almost instinctively, he reached forward to pull her into an embrace, shocking both his fiancée and himself. Right away, he knew it was a big mistake.

The crying girl shoved him away from her chest in horror.

“Get away from me, faggot!” she screamed, tears still streaming down her face.

That was the moment where something finally normal clicked in Christine and she turned away from the front porch with steam pouring out of her ears. She wasn’t getting anywhere with Troye and now she was tainted with the touch of his male fiancée. Even the word fiancée seemed to stain her tongue in the manner that it was presented. It disgusted her to think about the two of them together but luckily, neither of them cared for her opinion.

Back at the house, Troye couldn’t believe that he had let Christine have her spotlight. Even worse, he couldn’t believe that he had let her stay as long as she had and attack fiancée.

“I’m so sorry, J. I should’ve told you she was here.”

Troye looked like he was on the verge of tears and Jacob now felt like crying for a completely different reason. He was growing emotional over seeing his boyfriend break down because he thought that he had hurt him. The shorter boy was so sensitive to his feelings that Jacob’s insides hurt with love just by thinking about it. The darker-haired man lazily stretched his arm around the crook of his fiancées neck and kissed him atop his blonde curls, wordlessly forgiving whatever apology Troye felt that he had needed to give.

“I love you,” said Jacob into Troye’s curls while the two walked into the house.

When they finally settled down on the couch, Jacob was about to pick up the remote again to find a show to watch but his fiancée stopped him. He lovingly looked at him in the eyes, but Jacob knew that he was dead serious about whatever the shorter boy was going to say next. Jacob nervously anticipated the boy’s next words, his arm still graciously attached to the other boy’s neck. Troye looked nervous, too, so Jacob gave him another peck on the cheek and sat back smiling. This gave Troye all the confidence he needed to state his next wild idea.

“Let’s get married.”

Jacob snorted. “Seriously?”

His fiancée nodded. “Yes. Seriously. Right now. Let’s do it.” 

He was speaking in short, quick sentences. Somehow, he still got his point across, all in one piece. Jacob was beginning to see how serious he really was. The taller boy definitely had his questions about what had spurred the spontaneous decision but he wholeheartedly supported his fiancées wild proposal. To be frank, he was jealous that he hadn’t come up with the idea before himself.

Now all he had to do was express his agreement with Troye’s idea. But first, he pretended to let Troye think he was trying to convince him a little while longer.

“Nobody has to know,” assured Troye. “I love you so, so much, Jacob. If Christine coming here was good for anything, it was for showing me just how much I’m in love with you. And we can still get formally married with our family later. We can go get married at some rinky dinky motel for all I care. All I care about is getting married to YOU right now, Jacob Bixenman. Soon to be Jacob Bixenman-Mellet. My husband.”

Of course Troye had included their future last names, knowing that Jacob wouldn’t be able to resist the thought of changing his last name today. 

Jacob loved him. He was deeply, uncontrollably in love with him. He loved how Troye knew everything about him, from the names that he liked to the way he liked his eggs done (sunny side up) to his favorite song and much more. Loving this boy made his heart burst and Jacob wasn’t sure that he would be able to contain it any longer. Jacob untangled his arm from Troye’s neck and held his hands up close to the blonde boy’s face.

“Troye Sivan Mellet. I love you. Let’s get married.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and feel free to leave a kudos/comment!


End file.
